Aishiteru, Scarecrow
by 70sheetsofpaper2
Summary: After the death of Itachi, Emi's first and only friend and love, she meets Kakashi, changing her life forever. Oc x Kakashi Warning: Lemon (in the future)
1. Meeting Him

Hello all! This is my new story, which I am super excited about! It's called Aishiteru, Scarecrow which means "Love kakashi". So yes this is a kakashi love story. I really hope you like it :3 Oh and since we can't post character sheets on here if you want to know more about Emi you can find the character sheet I did on her on quizilla, my name on there is 70sheetsofpaper and its titles Character Sheet of Emi Kiyoshi

Anyways, on to the story.

* * *

I lay there staring up at the sparkling, cloudless sky, the sunset turning it a mixture of different delicate colors. I hold my breath, thinking that maybe I can shock myself awake. No use, this is real life. Sighing, I sit up stiffly. I shuffle my hand under my long, pale pink bangs. I stand my arms lazily at my sides. I look over the horizon; my heart seems to slow at the sight of the beautiful sunset disappearing behind the mountains. Right, this is real life. The sun sets, people die. All good things end. I quickly wipe a tear away from my eye almost in a viscous manner. I want to refuse all feelings that are flowing through me. I want to be heartless now, but that is just not the kind of person I am.

He is dead. The thought recycles through my mind, not allowing any further thought to penetrate. It is all I can focus on. He is all I can focus on. I want to hate Sasuke, I want to want to kill Sasuke, but I just cannot. Does this make me weak? Alternatively, is this a sign that I cannot forget the connection I had, with both of the Uchiha brothers? I feel as though I am about to collapse, breaking down, psychically and mentally. I keep on walking though, without a destination or purpose. What do I live for? Whom do I live for? What does one do when they have no one to protect? When all of life becomes meaningless, do they search for meaning or do they give up?

I feel small wet drops start to fall, slow at first but rapidly quickening. Great, here I am having a dramatic, heart wrenching time and it rains? So cliché. I look up at the previous cloudless sky to find an entire film of clouds covering the night sky. Weather is strange, one moment it is calm and quiet, the next wild and unpredictable.

I should find shelter. I should get inside, so why? Why am I sitting down? In the middle of this growing night storm. The wind is starting to pick up, making the temperature drop tremendously. Is it that I just do not care anymore? Is this my body giving up, not listening to my brain? I want to be warm, safe but here I am lying in the soaking wet grass letting the skies tears soak me to the bone. I start to shiver; my eyelids are feeling heavy. Is this death?

Will I see him on the other side? Will he be in the heavens, or will he be sent to the depths of hell? It is hard to say, on one hand, he slaughtered his clan, on the other; he did it to save the leaf. I wonder if the gods, if there are any, find it hard to judge him. Personally, I think he was a kind soul, deserving that of a wonderful after life. I cough; I cannot feel my own skin. My eyelids finally shut. All goes dark all goes numb. Am I dead?

I sit up abruptly confused by the warmth I feel. I glance around to see that I am no longer in my own clothes, but in a baggy black t-shirt and soft, silk material shorts that were a bit too big for me. I blink, my confusion growing. What in the hell is going on? I'm inside somewhere, a classic Japanese style bedroom. Candles are lit around the room, causing there to be a dim lighting, just enough to see the room clearly.

I look up at the sound of someone entering the room; my eyes widen just slightly, my heart pounds against my chest briefly, as if it were desperately knocking for someone on the other side, for him. How is it that my body is reacting so strong for a man I do not even know the name of? What I do know though, is how attracted I feel to him. His slick silver hair, his one exposed eye, slanted in a way that it's obvious he is smiling. That aurora of mystery surrounding his appearance, I can't see one of his eyes or the remainder of his face but I can feel the beautiful reflecting off of him. Even his chakra feels warm, yet mysterious. I cannot read him, though I desperately want to. I want to see deep within him. Why can't I read him? I feel myself growing angry, my fist clench the blankets around me. All that anger and confusion quickly resides the moment he speaks.

"You shouldn't be sleeping in the rain, you could die." He sounds sheepish, yet sincere.

"Why should it matter?" I ask, legitimately wanting to hear his answer.

"Well, do you want to die?" He tilts his head to the side as he leans against the doorway.

"I don't know." I answer honestly, my gaze moving from him to where my knees are located underneath the blankets.

He does not speak. It is as if he can see the lack of hope in my eyes, as if he can sense the sadness that lay inside every fiber of my being.

"What's your name?" I hear him ask.

I look over to see him now sitting cross-legged in the doorway, his hands resting softly against his knees. I don't remove my stare from him as I answer, "Emi, and yours?"

"Kakashi."

Kakashi, meaning scarecrow. That name doesn't fit him, he doesn't scare me at all.

* * *

Alright that's it for chapter 1! I hope you liked it :3 Please review, I would love some input. Also follow, favorite if you wish! Until next time, bye!


	2. To be blunt

Hello! Thank you to those who read this. I would love some reviews to see what you all think/ want. I have loose idea for this story, like I know major events but if you want to see some other smaller stuff happen feel free to tell me in a review and I will be happy to at least try.

Anyways, enjoy c:

* * *

_It is so cold. Where am I? I cannot see. I grab at my shirt where my heart is. A sudden pain shoots through my chest, tears instantly stream down my face. I hug into myself, I clutch my head harshly, I open my mouth to scream out in pain but no sound comes of it. I am in too much shock, I do not know how to handle this much pain. I lay down on the ground, feeling as though my heart is slowly melting from a cold fire, the pain is too handle and I pass out. _

'_Hiding under the couch in the living room I see as my mother and father fall to the ground, their throats oozing blood. My heart is racing, the blood nearing my location. My heart starts to pound as I hear my brother's voice, begging, pleading for mercy. I hear metal slicing through the air, then his flesh. A sharp pain shoots through my heart. I cover my mouth, trying to hide the gasp of air taken between my tears. No use, I hear footsteps nearing the couch. A young boy kneels down and looks at me; his face seems cold, yet disturbed. His emotion straightens, moving from disturbed to uncaring as he stands up and loudly states, "She's over here." I scream at the feeling of two strong hands grasping my ankles and pulling me out from underneath the couch. I catch a glimpse of silver hair and the side of glasses before the hard thud of something hits the back of head and I get knocked out.'_

_My eyes open quickly the instant I feel a needle inserted into the inner of my elbow. I try to sit up but my arms and legs are tightly being held down by restraints. At first, my vision is fuzzy but I slowly regain clear vision, I wish I had not. His face reminds me of a snake, his eyes look at me with a sick fascination. Why am I here? What is he doing to me? It hurts._

I open my eyes; the first thing I see is the darkness of the room. Slowly the ceiling comes into view. I feel too warm, like I am suffocating, I push the covers off me but I do not move from my laying position. I turn my head to look at the door. Light peeks through the under part between the floor and the door. I hear him speaking, his soft yet low voice, he speaks so lazily yet it is so, desirable. Their voices are muffled, so I cannot hear what it is they are talking about.

I stand, my body feels stiff and it seems to argue with the sudden change in posture. I walk to the door, sliding it open with ease. Kakashi and three younger looking people look up at me. I feel insecure, being in nothing but shorts and a baggy t-shirt.

"I'm hungry." I state, holding a blank expression on my face.

"Sit, have some stew." Kakashi says, holding his hand out towards an empty spot next to a young, pink haired girl.

"Hn…Thank you," I mutter, sitting down on my knees, crossing my feet over one another behind me. I take a small bowl of stew and start slowly eating it, blowing on each spoonful in order to cool it.

"So, Kakashi-sensei, does that mean we'll be heading back to the village in the morning?" The blonde hair boy says filling what seems to be his second bowl of stew.

I see so Kakashi is their sensei. _Kou, I hope you are alive. _

"Yes, after we take Emi home." Kakashi says in a calm tone.

I set the spoon down looking into the last bits of the stew, staring into the half-empty bowl.

"I don't have a home." I say blankly, making it sound as if though it was nothing.

Silence filled the room for a few seconds before the blonde haired boy starts to speak.

"What do you mean…?"

I look him in the eyes, for the first time since these people have met me, my face holds emotion, pure, raw emotion. Tears threaten to spill down my cheeks.

"My family is dead, my friends are dead. They are all dead. I do not belong anywhere. I have no home."

They look stunned. I stand, refusing eye contact with anyone.

"Excuse me."

I walk out and back into the bedroom that I was recently sleeping in. I walk; I sit against the furthest wall, bringing my knees to my chest. I finally let it all flow out, all the emotion, I cry, muffling my sobs with my hands, firmly pressed against my lips.

Warm pink flows throughout my face, I am embarrassed. I do not these people, why would I share that with them. I know why, though I want to deny it. They all seemed so, I cannot word it, but I wanted to feel what they felt. They say that they are going to return to their village and I wonder what it is like there, the weather, the people, the food, the look of the night sky, the taste of the water. I want to be there, I want to join them. I want to be, with him.

He makes me feel, okay. I do not even know him but he makes me feel all these different, new things. All I want is to feel them more, make a brighter future. Move on from the past. My past is stuck in my head, replying like a night terror, surrounding not only my mind but my heart as well. Is it possible? Can I fill this empty void with something new? Someone new?

* * *

Well that is it for now (: I hope you liked this chapter. Took me a few hours to write.

So until next time, bye (:


	3. Welcome

_I refuse to look up when I hear the door slide open. _

"_Go away." I say sharply through my tears. _

"_I just have a question for you." I hear Kakashi say. _

"_What?" I bark out at him. _

"_I am willing to bring you back to the village with us, will you come?" He asks. _

_I look up in shock, "Why?" I say, narrowing my swollen, sore eyes at him. _

"_Well, I can't just let you go wandering around and end up letting yourself die." He says, walking closer. _

"_And why do you care?" I look away; my glare softens, fading into a cold, emotionless expression. Trying to hide the pain I was feeling. _

"_Because," he starts, leaning down in front of me, lifting my chin up so I am forced to look into his exposed eye "I can't let such a young pretty girl like yourself just die, that'd be wrong." He smiles through his mask; his eye is closed and slanted. _

_My heart pounds against my chest, a warm blush covers my face. I rip my chin out of his grasp and quickly tuck my face between my arms and knees. _

"_Fine…" I say, not being able to focus on anything besides my incredibly loud beating heart. _

My eyes flicker open, looking forward as the trees quickly pass by. I tighten my grip around Kakashi's chest, feeling as though I was about to fall. He gets the hint, tightening his grip around my thighs.

He insisted on carrying me thinking I would not be able to keep up. I had not told them that I was a fully trained ninja like the rest of them, scared that if I do, they would not allow me in their village.

So warm; I gently run my petite hand across his chest. I feel his breath hitch underneath my touch. This makes me blush deeply. I quickly hide my face in between his neck and shoulder, gripping onto his Jounin jacket. I feel as he jumps down from the trees to the ground. Looking up, I see that we are nearing the village. My heart leaps at the sight of the gates. My mind wonders, could this be my new home? Is it possible I could belong here, make friends here? Would I be able to protect it? Will I be able to earn the trust of those surrounding me? I look around at the people I have come to know. Naruto, Sai, Saukra. I had not realized this was Sasuke's old team until I learned their names. Well, all of them were but Sai, my guess is that he is Sasuke's replacement.

"Would you like down now, Emi?" I hear Kakashi's low, soft voice say. My heart steadies at the sound of his voice, yet my body feels like it has been lit on fire at his every word, his every touch, look. How is it possible that this man can calm me yet break me down?

"Uh, yeah." I say in a raspy, tired voice as he slowly helps me slide off his back, my feet touch the ground and I can feel the warmth emitting off it through the light material of my shoes.

"I love your name." Sakura says walking besides me, a soft smile on her face.

"Hn." I mutter, responding as Sasuke would, curious of a reaction. I glance over at her to see her facial expression go soft; she looks to the ground, obviously remembering something of the past.

**Interesting, **it is obvious his old teammates were fond of him. I do not feel strongly about the matter regardless. Would I end up a replacement for Sasuke? Not a replacement like Sai, but one in their hearts. I know it is obvious that I act like him in many ways. I glance over at Naruto who seems to be bickering about something to Sai. One thing's for certain, his chakra is warm, bright, nothing Sasuke was. Sasuke, no matter how many times he denied it, pushed away his true feelings; he felt a connection with this fox boy that I now see walking in front of me, and a strong one at that. I cannot understand why, maybe because he is so opposite of him, or perhaps simply because the boy never seems to give up on him. I do know that just his mere presence makes me want to believe in him, I cannot imagine how I'd feel if I actually get to know him.

We enter the village, Kakashi walks up to the guards and says something, I am guessing about me, under his breath. They nod, then nod at me. I blankly stare at them, not sure of how to interact. Kakashi watches my actions and seems displeased. I try to muster up a friendly smile, but it ends up awkward and fake seeming. I give up, sighing quietly as I start to follow Kakashi into the village. Looking around I see random villagers staring at me in amazement. I forget that my pale looks is not something normal, therefore it is not often seen. I feel insecure; I walk closer to Kakashi and try to hide behind him. Being close to him makes me feel safe. We reach a big red building; I gawk up near the top. I have lived so long underground so this village honestly amazed me. I look around at the mountains, stopping at the carvings of the past hokage's heads. I stare in admiration at the five faces in front of me.

"Coming?" I hear Kakashi ask, his head turned towards me yet his front facing away.

"Oh, sorry. Yeah." I walk after him, the others having already been dismissed.

After walking up many sets of stairs and through countless hallways, we reach a simple wooden door and Kakashi knocks.

"Come in." I hear a woman say.

Kakashi opens the door and walks in, I follow.

"I am here to report about the mission." He states, his stance lazy.

"Okay." She says, less attention paid towards Kakashi and more towards me.

"It was a success, no trouble at all." He says.

"Very good," She replies, scribbling a few things down on a piece of paper "Now care explaining the girl?" She finishes.

"We found her passed out in the middle of a hail storm, she was about to die and we saved her. We were going to take her home, but she stated that she does not have one. I wasn't sure what to do with her so I brought her back here." He says, as though it was no big deal.

"And she is our problem why?" The woman says, narrowing her eyes at him in annoyance.

"Because…" He looks over at me, and then back at the woman, "She wanted to die. I couldn't leave her by herself knowing that."

My face turns a dark red, a mixture of annoyance and irritation running through my entire self. Annoyed at myself for saying that, irritated at him for mentioning it.

"I see, once again, you're too kind for your own good Kakashi." She says shaking her head. He looks on edge all of the sudden, slightly worried.

"Though, I guess that's why I like you so much. Fine, she can stay here, but you are responsible for her." She concludes, my heart jumps, racing in excitement. Did she mean it?

"Thank you, Hokage-sama." Kakashi nods, bowing slightly.

"U-uh. Thank you!" I say bowing fully. I stand, holding my hands behind my back awkwardly. So out of character, but I was grateful. Kakashi and the Hokage seem surprised. Kakashi's face quickly softens, the Hokage chuckles, and then waves a hand in dismissal. I follow Kakashi, leaving her office.


	4. Emi's History

Hey, so a little different chapter this time, this time the chapter will be in Kakashi's and Emi's POV. Hope you like it (:

* * *

KAKASHI

I take small glances every now and then at the small girl beside me, observing her every feature. It takes a bit of effort not to stare, never in my life have I seen such a beautiful girl. Her height of only 4'11'', 5'1'' at the tallest, made her seemed fragile yet I can tell that she was stronger than letting on. This girl was a good little actor, but her chakra, not well hidden. Yet I cannot sense any danger from her, no bad intents, only a broken up, confused young girl. I trace up her small figure, there was not much there, yet there was no mistaking her gender. She had small curves that are hard to notice underneath my spare shirt, yet I knew they were there since I was the one who had dressed her. They reminded me that of a delicate peach. Her hips being larger than her chest, she was an A is cup at the most, small but there. Her legs were small, a noticeable gap between each thigh, yet they were distinguished, obviously toned. A sign that she has trained like a shinobi does. Her hair could almost be mistaken as white as snow if not for the soft pink tint it held. Her long strands reached just barely past her waist. Her bangs covered a lot of her face but there was no hiding how beautiful and innocent her features looked. A perfect heart shaped face, small button nose, big blue, almost white eyes. Her lips were full, held in a pout. A long scar ran from just below her eye to the start of her jaw line. She made my mouth go dry and my heart ache. The way she held herself made her look so fierce yet so, delicate, as if one wrong touch or word will break her every being. She was every sense of the word, perfect; a broken beauty. Her only flaw being her one scar, and even that added to her beauty.

"You can stay with me until I can find you your own place." I smile down at her.

"You mean until you know if you can trust me or not?" She blankly replied at me.

She was right, no matter how beautiful and delicate she looked, I could sense her chakra, and she could be a threat, in all reality.

"Your silence says I'm correct." She looks up at me, her eyes holding their once cold stare.

"Perhaps you are, or maybe until I know if you're going to try to kill yourself again or not." I look back down at her, holding an equally as serious expression.

"Would you drop that already?" She asks her eyebrows crease in an angry manner.

"No." I reply, staring her directly in the eye.

"And why not?" She growls out.

I look down at her, holding my serious expression. My mind wondering back to the night I found my father.

"Because, I said so." I say, not wanting to give her the real answer that I cannot allow anyone to do to him or herself what my father did to himself. In addition, I barely know the girl, it is not as if I was going to bare my soul to her within the first 48 hours that I do know her.

"That's the lamest answer I've ever heard." She almost laughs, but she maintains her composure.

"Well, it's the best I've got for now." I reply.

"Why do I have to stay with a creepy old man like you? Why can't I stay with Sakura or something?" She asks as we step into my small one bedroom apartment.

"Because, you're my responsibility." I answer her, shrugging, slightly insulted by her old man comment.

"Are you hungry?" I ask, watching as she sits down on my large couch, not even creating an indent underneath her lack of weight.

"Not really." She lies; I can hear her stomach constantly making small grumbling noises.

"Liar," I say, pulling out some left over fried rice, dumping it in a frying pan to warm it up.

"Want some tea?" I ask, already starting to warm up the water.

"No." She says, moving further into the couch. I shake my head, getting out two cups anyways.

I bring out a small tray with two bowls and two cups on it, setting it down on my small glass coffee table.

She quietly moves to the floor and starts eating, taking small sips from the tea, refusing to look at me.

"Thanks…" She says, quieter than a whisper.

"You're welcome….So, Emi… question." I say as she finishes the last of her rice.

"What…?" She sits back on the couch, looking over at me.

"I need you to answer truthfully." I say, looking at her, my exposed eye narrowing at her.

"…okay..." She says, her eyebrow rising in questioning.

EMI

"I need you to answer truthfully." Kakashi looks serious, staring at me, his eyes narrowed to mine.

What is it he wants to know? I cannot lie to him, something tells me he will know. I have never been the best of liars in the first place.

"…okay…" I answer, raising my eyebrow at him, curious.

"I need to know a few things about you. Where you came from, what happened to your family and friends, who did you train with, and why were you so willing to die. If you refuse to answer any of these, I will have no choice than to not allow you to stay in this village. I need to be able to trust you, Emi." He finishes. I fight my eyes widening, my heart starts to pound, and I do not want to talk about this, with a stranger. I look up at him, observing him, his beauty. If I have to share with anyone though, I would rather it be Kakashi than any of the others I have met. Something about him makes me feel safe. I knew he would know who Orochimaru was; this was Sasuke's former sensei. That would make it a little easier, and shorter to tell him my story. I did not want to leave this village. I have not even been here for 24 hours and yet I feel secure here. I really have no choice but to tell him the truth if I am to stay. Knowing that after I tell him, a lot more questions will come my way and by more people than Kakashi, after a moment of thinking I decide it would be worth it, if that means I get to stay here.

KAKASHI

"Okay," She takes a deep breath "To answer your first question, to start off, I was born on February 19th 17, almost 18 years ago. I was born to Hana and Cho Kiyoshi in the village Fuyu no ryu. Four years later my younger brother Rei Kiyoshi was born. I loved them, with all my heart. My mother was like my best friend; my brother was the cutest little boy. I admired my father very much. My uncle Haruko was perhaps the wisest man I have ever known. He would often baby sit my brother and me, he would play strategy games with me, trying to help me learn faster. I actually think it worked. They were the best family anyone could have asked for."

Her eyes are soft, filled with love and warm memories. It does her face wonders; she was beautiful before, but now. Now she was stunning, absolutely stunning.

She starts again, this time her eyes seem to lose their blue color, again fading to almost white.

"Then, to answer your second question, I'm sure you know a person by the name, Orochimaru."

I nod in response, her eyes held something new, fear.

"When I was 7 years old, he sent a young boy, whose name I've never learned and his assistant, Kabuto to get me. You see, I have this rare kekkei genkai, called Ketsueki sōsa; I manipulate my own blood, using it as my personal weapon. My family and I had no knowledge of this ability, I am not even sure if anyone else in this world has it. I at least have never run across anyone else with the same kekkei genkai. Kabuto killed my entire family, while Orochimaru killed the rest of the village. It was a small village, no more than 500 people. Ever since then I have only ever had really two people I would classify as friends, one's pretty twisted and only cares for himself and the other recently was killed."

I look at her intently, my interest now doubling. This was definitely something I must inform the Hokage about.

"To answer your third question," she looks at me, obvious that she did not want to go further; she looks down in her lap. I can hear her gritting her teeth.

"Emi, you have to tell me." I look at her. She simply nods before finishing.

"I trained with Kabuto for a few years, in between experiments Orochimaru would perform on me. Then a boy about my age was introduced to me, Sasuke Uchiha. He trained me in the evenings, after his training with Orochimaru was finished. He only was to train with me because Orochimaru could not spend all his time with him and Sasuke only ever wanted to train. Orochimaru assigned me to train with him, feeling my kekkei genkai would give him a challenge."

I look at her, but then back down at the floor between my feet. Now I was the one grinding their teeth. I knew she was not lying, I could see real pain in her eyes. The suffering she went through was written all over her face.

"Your last question," she starts. I look over at her, my heart leaps in my chest. _Why is she making me react like this? All I want to do is hold her, comfort her. _I know that would not be appropriate, so I contain myself.

"I was so willing to die because… my first love, he died. It all felt so hopeless, everything, everyone I have ever loved, they have all died, I don't understand the point of living, when you have nothing to live for."

I look over at her, tears spilling down her perfect cheeks, I cannot help it; it pained me to see her crying. I wrap an arm around her, pulling her into my chest.

EMI

I feel as Kakashi wraps an arm around me and pulls me into his chest. I let him, burying my face into his shirt, and I let myself go. I cry into him, for the first time since I was seven, I do not hold anything back.

After several minutes, my crying subsides. I look up at Kakashi, his exposed eye held concern. His stare makes me heart leap, suddenly his smell becomes intoxicating. He smells of campfire and pine trees. The feel of his rough, manly hand against my back, sends shivers up and down my spine. A lightning storm erupts in my stomach. I sit up, moving away from his hand in fear if he holds it there any longer I will do something I regret.

"I assume you know that I have to inform the Hokage about everything you just told me." I hear him speak. I simply nod, refusing to look at him.

"I just," I pause, looking at him, but not in his eye, "want to stay here." I finish, moving my gaze to the wall behind him.

"Well, I will try to make that happen." His eye shuts, slanting. I can tell he is smiling.

I move further into his couch, hugging my knees to my chest. I lean my chin against my forearms, looking at my feet.

"Kakashi..." I whisper, barely being able to hear myself.

I can feel him looking at me. "Yes?"

"Thank you." I smile softly, my heart speeding up just a bit at the sound of his voice.

* * *

Okay, three things you should know

I was at first going to make the young boy in her memory of her family's slaughter be Sasuke, but I changed my mind because I wanted her to be taken at a younger age.

Fuyu no ryu means winter dragon. I did this because of her looks.

Ketsueki sōsa means Blood Manipulation

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it is my longest chapter in this story so far :3 Until next time!


End file.
